Iron Claws
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: After rescuing a corpus experiment named Valkyr, she begins to slowly develop feelings for Rhino, But can she contain her rage and lust for revenge?
1. The Meeting

**So before i start this story I just wanna say that this new lore that they made for warframe explaining what and who the Tenno really are...I don't really like...So I'm making the warframes act like they don't know who they really are, then add them finding their true selves later on.**

 **Those of you who were with me for a long time know that i made a previous story based on Rhino and Valkyr that...Was a piece of garbage, but after playing Warframe for a while and reading comics and speed renderings of Valkyr and Rhino together...I decided to try and make another Warframe story**

* * *

Alad V, The Lotus never liked him. Taking Tenno and tearing them apart to make corpus creations.

They weren't here to kill him, not yet anyway. they were here because The Lotus received a distress signal from a Tenno somewhere within one of Alad V's labs. The Lotus took this oppurtunity to find the Tenno and get a glimpse at Alad V's lab and destroy it.

Rhino was with the distraction force along with Mag, While Excalibur and and Nyx went to extract the Tenno. Once, they got them out Rhino and Mag were in charge of bringing down the lab.

"Nyx! Excalibur! You guys almost there?" Mag pulled a Corpus soldier into Rhino's melee rang, where he brought down his Jat Kitagg down on him as it screamed in pain.

"were getting close...But this lab...Alad V is a monster..." Nyx said, Mag could hear Excalibur in the background call out. "Nyx! It's just behind this door!" Nyx gave them a good luck and closed the channel.

Mag turned around to see how Rhino was doing, before she got hooked by a Bursa and begun to drag her towards the horde. She was stopped short as Rhino slammed his foot on the rope and grabbed it, yanking the Bursa towards him as he brought his fist down on it, He turned to her. "You okay?" Rhino asked, his iron skin deflecting lasers easily.

Mag nodded and got up, grabbing her Boltor and taking cover, Rhino as usual charged in with his hammer. He had a Gorgon but he chose not to use it that much.

Nyx got back on the channel "Mag we got her, She's got a warframe on. I've never seen anything like her an-" Nyx was cut off by a loud yell of anger in the back ground "Excalibur!" Nyx quit talking to go help Excalibur with whatever attacked them. "Nyx? Nyx you there? Do you need assistance?!" Mag got no response.

"Mag what is it?" Rhino asked, sliding into the cover Mag was in. Pulling Out his Gorgon and firing some rounds towards the Corpus. Mag shrugged "I don't know, It didn't sound good."

Nyx got back on the radio. "Mag! We're fine! But...I don't think this is a Tenno! I..." Another angry, feminine yell was heard. "We're coming out now!"

The fire from the corpus stopped and Mag peeked over her cover. Where she saw Nyx and Excalibur running from behind the corpus, they were easily mowed down, which Mag and Rhino could have done, but they needed to keep them distracted.

"Run!" Excalibur Yelled running past Rhino and Mag, Nyx following him shortly after, Rhino and Mag turned to see what they were running from and saw what appeared to be a warframe? Slaughtering Corpus in brutal and bloody fashion. It looked up at them, covered in Corpus blood, and shot out a hook, aimed toward Rhino, it wrapped around his neck and yanked him toward the warframe, which appeared to be female.

"Rhino!" Mag called out Rhino dodged one of her attacks. "Don't worry about me! Get back to you're ships! I'll catch up!" Mag was going to help him, but knew Rhino could handle whatever was thrown at him.

"Be careful Rhino! She's dangerous!" Nyx called out before getting aboard her Liset

* * *

Rhino stared at what he assumed was the Tenno that sent out the distress call

"Hey, Where you're friends." Rhino held out his hands to show he meant no harm, his weapons sheathed on his back. This didn't of course as the Tenno charged him with claws seemingly made form pure energy.

Rhino side stepped just in time, she was fast! "I don't want to hurt you!" Rhino yelled, but she didn't stop her attacks she jumped at him and Rhino engaged his Iron Skin. But it didn't last long as her furious attacks instantly drained it.

"So be it" He muttered as he stomped his foot, as expected she went flying into the air and Rhino grabbed his hammer and brought it down on her, she slammed into the metal platform with so much force it dented.

Rhino reholstered his hammer on his back. "I didn't want to do that..."

He turned away and walked toward the edge of the platform "Ordis bring the ship arou-" He was interrupted as something barreled into him sending him flying towards a wall. Rhino stood up and shook his head, looking at his attack. It was the same Tenno from before, she was clutching her stomach from where the hammer hit her.

"Scratch that Ordis...I'll get back to you" Rhino said. She laughed at him again, claws out. Rhino charged at her and slammed into her. Sending them both flying off of the edge. Rhino grabbed the ledge to stop himself from falling into the swirling clouds of Jupiter. He felt something clutch his hand and he looked down.

"D-Don't let go!" The Tenno that attacked him was clinging to his arm. "What? I'm not gonna let go" The Tenno nodded and Rhino looked at the ledge. "Okay...I'm gonna swing you up, and I want you to grab the ledge." The Tenno nodded, and Rhino started to swing her, gaining her momentum before she got within arms reach of the ledge, she grabbed it and climbed up, Rhino followed her after.

"Alright...You calm no-" He was interrupted once again as he was tackled by the Tenno. She loomed over him, Rhino had enough. He pushed her off and pinned it down. She struggled but eventually gave up as she was no match for his strength.

"You win...Now kill me..." She said, this took Rhino by surprise "Kill yo- What? I'm not gonna kill you" Rhino said. The Tenno cocked her head. "But...Didn't Alad V send you here to kill me?" She asked. Rhino shook his head and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up, she accepted it shyly.

"We got a distress signal from here, we assumed you sent it...But you're attacks told us other wise..." Rhino said, walking towards the edge. "Ordis bring the ship around" Ordis replied in his cheerful voice. "Do you have a name?" Rhino asked. The Tenno shook her head. "I'm sure we'll come up with something" Rhino said. The Liset flew up vertically and the "door" turned around, revealing a frame for one to step into, Rhino pointed at it.

"Step into that" The Tenno nodded and shyly walked up to it and stepped in. It rotated, and after a few seconds, rotated back to reveal it empty, indicating she got off. Rhino stepped in. Eager to introduce the Tenno to the rest of his team

* * *

 **Did the ending feel rushed? Sorry, it was much more longer but my computer crashed and i was so mad I just decided to make it shorter. Anyway there's gonna be more chapters if you guys want. And add request if you want to as well!**


	2. The Dojo

**No comment just read**

* * *

On board the Liset, Ordis was none to thrilled about the new visitor. Rhino asked Ordis to search the database for anything that looked similar to the Tenno's apperance. He couldn't find anything of course. Maybe Excalibur or Nyx found something in the labs regarding whatever was going on there.

He finished checking up on the foundry and went back to the cockpit. He found his visitor huddled in a corner, she lifted her head as he entered. He looked at her for a second then contacted Nyx.

Her face appeared on the hologram screen. "Rhino! You're alive! Thank god" Rhino thought he we saw the Tenno twitched in the corner. "Yeah.. She's incredibly friendly. So..." He went out of view to nudge his visitor. She got up and came into view for Nyx. She waved her hand shyly. Nyx appeared shocked.

"O-Oh...Good! That's good! We could always use another member for our team. I'll uh...I'll let the others know. Was there anything else you wanted?" Nyx asked, clearly distressed. Rhino nodded "Did you find anything regarding her name?" He asked. Nyx went off screen for a bit before coming back with a data pad. "Excalibur found several data masses regarding a...Project Zanuka and a...Project Valkyr the Project Valkyr has an image similar to...Well...her..."

Rhino nodded and turned toward Valkyr. "Valkyr will be you're name, sound good?" Valkyr nodded.

Ordis's voice rang through the ship. "Operator, we are currently approaching the Dojo" Rhino thanked him and walked downstairs.

Valkyr followed shyly, she was very timid. He didn't blame her though.

"Whats...The Dojo? She asked. "It's our base of operations." Rhino responded. "Most of the other Tenno aren't there are the moment, no one really goes there so you won't have to worry about big crowds"

Valkyr nodded and Rhino prepared docking procedures.

* * *

Once they docked, Rhino was met by several other Warframes, Mag was in front of them as she eagerly asked him questions, Valkyr hung back timidly as she watched everyone talk to Rhino, he was clearly well known, Valkyr slightly envied him.

Suddenly, a scythe was put against her throat.

"Another lost soul perhaps? Shall I claim this one too?" A meancing voice said.

"Cut it out Nekros, shes with me" Rhino said, the warframe named Nekros looked up at him and put his scythe away.

"I'll be in my quarters." He said as he walked away. A red and grey colored warframe ran and caught up to him and they walked together, though Nekros tried his best to ignore her it proved futile as she appeared to be quite persistent with her conversation.

Another unfamiliar Tenno came up to her and extended her hand.

"Hi, my name is Nova, I maintain the energy in this Dojo." Valkyr could hear a smile in her voice, she looked to Rhino shyly before turning back to Nova and extending her hand to shake hers. She noticed that Nova was looking at her claws and Valkyr grew a bit more shy and she pulled away.

"Do we have a spare room for Valkyr?" He asked Nova, she thought for a bit.

"No I do not think so...We can make one but we're running low on forma we're not gonna get another shipment for several weeks" She said.

Rhino thought for a bit. "That's fine, no one really uses rooms but I'd like to give her a place where she can relax by herself" He said, he turned towards Valkyr, who was standing timidly, she looked up towards him but did not say anything, but it was clear she was paying attention.

"Thats fine I suppose...A Liset is out of the question, we have no where near enough materials to make another one and Ordis is stretched out enough between all the Lisets, I suppose it shouldn't be to much to ask for you two to share would it?" Nova asked, Rhino shook his head "Not at all" He said.

Another Tenno walked into the room and stopped to look at the three.

"Ah, is this the newcomer I heard about?"

The Tenno was a mixture of white and green, it reminded her of poison and part of her armor leggings seemed to be covered in something.

"Sayrn, this is Valkyr" Nova said, Sayrn approached her.

"I heard you did quite a number on Rhino here, it's an honor to meet someone who can go up against this strong hunk of metal" Sayrn said, knocking her fist against his chest piece.

"I'd like to see you two go at it" She said.

"Sayrn stop teasing her" Rhino said.

"Sorry big guy." She said, as she said that the door opened again and...What appeared to be a Tenno walked through the door, but it didn't seem to have a suit on. It was just a body, green particles seemed to orbit around it as it walked, it paid them no mind and walked into the other room. Sayrn watched it then turned back towards them.

"I uh gotta go I'll see you guys later" She said before running after the monstrosity that was the warframe.

"That was Nidus...No one really knows anything about him other then he can command some of the infested." Nova said, the data pad she was holding beeped and she took a look at it.

"I gotta go, Rhino can you show her around?" She said, Rhino nodded and Nova walked away into a different room.

Rhino walked in front of her.

"No one's afraid of you, I just wanted you to know that, this place is a maze even I got lost sometimes but I'll do my best in showing you around" He said, Valkyr nodded and followed him as he walked

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter**


	3. The Reservoir

**You guys wanna play Warframe with me? PM if you wanna.**

 **Also, theres not much romance and things I can't do without bringing in the operators, so its LORE TIME...I guess...Sorry for rushing it.**

* * *

Valkyr wasn't sure what to do.

She felt so out of place, so she would often stay quiet and would hang around Rhino. Who seemed to be well known and was admired by everyone.

Everyone seemed to be friendly toward her, mainly the girls. Some of the males weren't to fond of her. Of course some didn't pay any mind to her, like that Nidus thing that Sayrn seemed so fond of. She never questioned why. They both seemed similar.

Rhino had some things to attend to so he told Valkyr to walk around The Dojo.

Everyone was on edge, she understood why. Everyone had heard voices when the Moon was pulled from the Void. They were all instructed to go into this mission together, something that the Lotus rarely orders, everyone was getting ready to head to the moon. Ordis voiced his concerns but they all had an objective.

Rhino approached her, he had all of his weapons, his Jat Kitagg and Gorgon on his back. He also had a big box with him. He set it down and opened it up, inside were weapons, he named them off as he handed them to her.

"This is a Venka, their claws. Figured these would suit you. This is a corpus weapon, a Detron. It was the only thing we had left over, and here are some Akstellios." Rhino said.

Valkyr accepted them and equipped them. Suddenly they all got a message from Lotus.

"Tenno...Its time, make your way to the moon before Hunhow's fragments get there."

Rhino looked to Valkyr. "Ready?" He asked, Valkyr nodded and they both made their way to Rhino's Liset they shared.

* * *

Rhino sensed something wasn't right, everyone heard voices the last time they were on the moon.

Once they arrived everyone gathered in the entrance hall, awaiting further orders.

"Lotus what do we do now?" Excalibur asked, he didn't get a response.

"Lotus? Are you the-" He was cut short as he fell to his knees, his head went limp. Nyx ran over to him.

"Excalibur are you okay?!" She said, suddenly everyone else began to collapse to their knees, Rhino and Valkyr looked around confused, Suddenly Valkyr collapsed, and Rhino began to see and hear static, before everything went black.

He opened his eyes with a deep breath, breathing heavily, he attempted to stand up but collapsed to his knees, his legs felt numb. He felt rising in his throat and he quickly fumbled with what he thought was a helmet, which turned out to be a hood, he undid it and threw up onto the metal ground he woke up in. He looked around and he was even in a completely different area. He looked behind him, what seemed to be a group of Cryopods were surrounded in a flower like formation.

Rhino attempted to stand up a second time, which was successful.

"Lotus! Whats happening?" He cried out, his voice sounded younger. He got no response. He limped up the stairs, clutching his stomach, his vision was blurry and he almost collapsed several times.

Once he made it the top he heard a alarm like sound and a Sentient warped in, he hid behind a pillar and waited for the Sentient to pass, as he was hiding a blade was put up to his neck, he cautiously looked up to the wielder of the blade.

"Nidus?"

The humanoid cluster of infestation tilted its head, then put the Tesion away on his back.

"Lotus say...follow...Me..." He spoke in a deep raspy tone, Rhino nodded and followed him.

Nidus was the only one who remained unaffected by whatever it is everyone else was affected by. He figured it would make sense, he wasn't like the others.

Nidus led him to a familiar looking room. Where everyone was hunched over.

"Guys!" He ran towards them but they didn't respond, he turned and saw, himself.

"Touch..." Nidus said, pointing to Him, well his warframe. Rhino walked over and touched it, a surge of energy ran through his body from his arm, his Warframe seemed to come alive for a second.

"Operator, you're alive. Good." Lotus said, Rhino looked around.

"How come you're talking to me now? And why are you calling me Operator like Ordis." He asked.

"Forgive me Operator, I was unable to contact you until you reconnected with your Warframe. And you are called the Operator, for you Operate a Warframe. I wish I could tell you more but we must hurry, you're fellow Operators are in danger, Hunhow's Fragments are looking for everybody else. You must hurry." She said, Rhino nodded and grabbed the Jat Kitagg off of his Warframe's back, he got it off but it was much heavy then anticipated.

"I'm afraid you cannot use you're weapons...However, you have unspeakable powers. Continue forward and I will teach you how to use them. Nidus will stay behind and guard the Warframes" Lotus said. "I will guide you, you must hurry now"

* * *

"Tenno, you are nearing one of your friends." The Lotus said, Rhino looked around and saw a girl with a short-haired bedhead like hairstyle, it was a fiery red and the tips of her hair were orange. Rhino ran up to her, she was passed out on the floor and he shook her awake.

"Mmm...Who are you? Where am I?!" She spoke. "It's me Rhino, who are you?" Rhino said.

The girl laughed "Ha! You ain't Rhino. Your just some puny kid, and I'm Ember...Where are my friends..." She said, attempting to stand up before she fell flat on her face.

"Damn it! Why do I feel so weak, what did you do to me?!" She snapped at him. "And where's Frost!?"

"Just calm down, take a look at yourself." Rhino said, Ember looked at herself and her eyes grew wide.

"W-What is this?! Whose body is this!? And I sound so young!" She exclaimed, Rhino helped her up.

"Come on, Lotus will explain everything once we get back to your Warframe" He said, Ember was quiet. Still in shock.

He led her back to the Warframes, where she had the same reaction he did. He set her down next to her Warframe, he turned around to go find the others while Lotus explained everything to her.

The next Tenno he found seemed to have her hair in a bun, it also appeared to be a light blue, he approached her and asked her name.

"N-Nova...W-Whats happening? Where am I?" She asked, Rhino had a feeling this was going to be the majority of everyone's interaction.

He led Nova to her Warframe, where her and Ember conversed, he found Frost after and Ember was happy to see him, yet they acted shy.

The search and rescue was going well, until he came upon a Tenno with dread-locks.

He wasn't breathing, and blood surrounded him.

"Lotus...Who is this..." Rhino asked.

"That...Was Wukong...It appears Hunhow's Fragments reached him first. You must pick up the pace, Tenno." Lotus said.

"Valkyr...I hope she's okay..." Rhino muttered to him self, before walking off to find more Tenno.

As he went further into the Reservoir, he began to see more and more dead Tenno, He didn't want to know who they were. They can count the dead later.

He heard screams further down the hall and he ran towards them, he saw a short-haired girl cowering in fear from several Sentients. One part of her hair was shorter than the rest of her hair, the longer side was covering her right eye. The eye that was uncovered was opened wide in fear.

"Tenno, that is the last one of your comrades, it is Valkyr. Listen carefully Tenno, you are stronger then you think, Point your Palm towards Hunhow's Fragments, and concentrate." Lotus instructed.

Rhino ran towards the Sentients and opened his hand pointing his palm towards them, they turned around and faced him. Rhino focused on the palm of his hand but nothing happened.

"Lotus! What do I do?!" He said, backing away as the Sentients approached him, their weapons at the ready.

Lotus didn't respond, He wondered if the connection had been severed. He heard a scream of pain and looked behind the Sentients, one of them had stabbed Valkyr in the abdomen. Rage grew within Rhino, he needed to be stronger. He was nothing without his warframe, but at the very least he could try.

"rraaaGGH!" He yelled with angered, Suddenly his entire right hand glowed a bright blue and a beam of unknown energy shot from the palm of his hand.

It hit the Sentients with tremendous force, knocking them back and destroying them in no time, tons of glowing particles appeared from the Sentients when they died, it was quite a spectacle.

The Sentients were defeated and he walked over to Valkyr and helped her up.

"T-thank you...W-Who are you?" She choked out, Rhino held her wound to make sure she wouldn't bleed out.

"Its me...Rhino...Lotus will explain it all later." He said, Valkyr gave him a doubtful look but decided to roll with it for now.

Rhino had a lot of questions for the Lotus when they all got back to the Dojo.

* * *

 **Bleh, does this suck? I feel like this chapter sucked. But I'm not sure what I could do to make it better, anyway if you wanna play Warframe with me my name is Shadowblade4444. I think. Or just PM me your name and I'll add you.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
